


Devrim Kay Gets Railed By An Eliksni... Again.

by DesertDraggon



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Belly Kink, Devrim is a naughty old man, House Light (mentioned), Interspecies Relationships, M/M, Mazan is a good boyfriend and a great dad, Mpreg I guess, Oviposition, Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Stuffing, Teratophilia, eliksni heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertDraggon/pseuds/DesertDraggon
Summary: Much more romantic than the title suggests. Devrim and Mazan, and starting a new family, Eliksni Heat style.
Relationships: Devrim Kay/Mazan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Devrim Kay Gets Railed By An Eliksni... Again.

**Author's Note:**

> Written with love and a bit of horney.

It had been the first time they'd seen each other in months now. House Dusk had been calling it's forces back to their home base, Mazan had been preparing for who knows what, while feeding any of that information to House Light. The Vanguard had called Devrim back to the city to discuss working with the Warmind Rasputin, and hooking himself up with access to the hidden bunker in the EDZ. To sum it up. They'd both been far too busy to even so much as sit and chat. 

It had been hell worrying about one another. (Even Marc was offput with the disconnect.)

Now though, with the dark of the church building, the patter of rain against the old glass windows, the two could finally find some solace in each other. To comfort their worries, and put the rest of the damn apocalyptic world on pause. 

Devrim gasped, heavy and wanton, as one of Mazan's larger hands gripped his bare thigh. His thumb pressing into the softer flesh there, claw digging in. The prick of pain made Devrim shiver, and spread his legs further. At the invitation, Mazan crawled closer, hunger in his seaglass eyes.

All four hands roamed Devrim's body, stopping here and there… his thighs. His 'love handles' as Marc to affectionately called them. His arse, firmly squeezed and fondled. When smaller hands found his chest, he couldn't help but moan as they squeezed, thumbs sliding over his nipples teasingly. 

Mazan had a soft spot for all of Devrim's soft spots. Lovingly tending to each one, reveling in the soft fleshiness of the human body that his kind just didn't come equipped with. It certainly made the old sniper feel better about his pudgier qualities, but...

"Please dear-" he gasped between moans. "I love when you play with me, but I'm dying to have you." If Devrim had an ounce of shame, he'd be embarrassed by how his voice croaked. The Baron that was bedding him, however, was only further enticed by it. 

"I want to but-" while Mazan moved with eager motions, his voice portrayed caution. Worry. 

"But? Is everything ok?" The rifleman asked as he propped himself up on his elbows. His concern in Mazan took priority over getting railed within an inch of his life, of course. 

The Eliksni hummed low enough to be a threatening growl. Devrim knew better though, it was the sound Mazan always made when he was nervous. "I don't know if I can… if I would hurt you this time. I'm…" it took a moment for him to gather his words. "While we were parted, the other Barons triggered my heat. A few of them were already within the season's throws. My heat is nearing an end, I'm not so desperate, but I'm afraid I may… lay… if we continue." Oh, well that wasn't exactly what he was expecting, but by the way Mazan wouldn't look at him…

"But you want to, with me? Lay, that is." 

"I… do. But-"

"You don't want it to hurt me." 

"Yes…"

A swell of affection made Devrim's heart flutter. He of all people knew and understood Mazan's plight with mating. In no way did the Baron want more children after what the DuskKell had done to him. But to want to try again? With Devrim? How in the Traveller's light did he get blessed with another beautiful and caring man to love?

"Darling Mazan, please." He spoke softly, cupping the Eliksni's face, running fingers across soft chitin. "You won't hurt me. Lay." 

"But- Humans aren't…" 

"Oh I think I've done quite a lot of things with my arse that humans shouldn't be able… so let me worry about that, alright?" 

That was all the egging on Mazan needed. He sighed in relief, curling into Devrim to nip at his shoulder and lift his legs up onto his lap. Devrim found himself thanking his stars that he had prepped ahead of time, knowing he wouldn't want to wait to jump his lover. Naughty old man he was. It made things much simpler, when Mazan's eager cocks began prodding his backside. They were already dripping wet, and began slipping their tapered heads in so easily. 

The slow fill left Devrim gasping, and one of the prehensile things began searching for his sweet spot. The anticipation couldn't prepare him for when it dug hard into his prostate, causing him to arch into Mazan with a high shout. His fingers digging into his boyfriend's arms.

Mazan growled at this, this time needy and heavy. The reverb in Devrim's ear made him whimper, instinctively baring his neck to let the Baron claim him. Lightly, Mazan bit down, opting to lick and suck as best he could instead of biting true. At the pace he wanted to set, he feared it would hurt Devrim more than pleasure him.

Once it seemed Devrim was sufficiently comfortable, Mazan pulled back, his large cocks only sliding about halfway out before he snapped his hips back in, then out, then in. Over and over, his thrusts becoming heavier and harder. The old pull-out couch squeaked and bashed into the wall at the power, and Devrim found himself unable to do much other than twist his fingers into the sheets and howl, head thrown back in ecstasy.

His brain shut off, and he rode out Mazan's thrusts in bliss. The feeling of his huge cocks, soft, slick, wriggling. The sound of flesh being pounded by chitin. Their hot pants, growls and moans, echoing off the concrete walls. The roar of thunder just as Devrim came, untouched, covering his stomach in ropes of cum. 

Mazan slowed his pace, only to nip down Devrim's chest, lightly biting a nipple. His rough tongue swirled around it, as his hard lips sucked. It made the old Human worry his own lip as he whined. Done playing with the part, the Baron continued nipping downward, licking what he could reach (which was a lot, with how flexible Eliksni were) and cleaning Devrim's spend. When Mazan began speeding up again, Devrim glanced down to find the Eliksni moving to kiss him, and let the long tongue delve into his mouth. The salty taste of his own cum, mixed with the oddly menthol taste of Mazan's own saliva, was a treat he always savored. He almost whined when the rough pace they were back to, made it harder to kiss him properly. 

The rough grip on Devrim's hips practically dragged the man onto Mazan's cocks. He felt used in all the best ways, like a damn doll to his Baron's sheer size and strength. Just how he liked it.

Since Mazan was far too large for him to hook his ankles together, Devrim tucked his heels into the bug's hard ass, trying desperately to get a new angle, to feel all of his lover's power and need. Light be merciful, he needed Mazan and Mazan needed him. 

Eventually, Mazan's growls became higher and louder. He was so very close, and the rifleman was starving to be filled. In his excitement, Devrim made Mazan stop for a moment to push him back upright, and moving to straddle the Baron's hips. With this position, he figured it would be so much easier to take what Mazam was about to give him, and the Eliksni seemed to like the idea. His larger hands cupped Devrim's ass, giving his cheeks a nice squeeze before picking him up and slamming him right back onto his cocks. 

"Nnnh- are you sure- about this, my love?" Mazan asked once again, giving Devrim one last chance to back out. 

"Yes! Oh light, please. Fill me, Mazan- please!" Devrim pled, squeezing his thighs tight around Mazan's waist. That was all the confirmation the Baron needed, before he sunk his needled teeth into Devrim's shoulder, and pulled him hard onto his cocks. They were deeper than they'd ever been when the bases began to expand. At first the feeling hurt, to be stretched so quickly, but soft warm cum began to fill Devrim, the pleasure of it all causing him to orgasm again. 

Gasping for air, and shaking as he clutched Mazan's shoulders, Devrim felt something pass from one of Mazan's cocks, and into him. It was hard and round, but not as heavy as Dev expected it to be. Then the second member deposited another egg inside, pressing the first egg deeper. 

They collided inside of him, pressing even deeper than Mazan's cocks. He was already feeling full with those, and the buckets of cum that were just pumped into him. Now the eggs were beginning to flow a little more freely… One side, then the other, over and over. After only a few more eggs, Devrim felt ready to burst, his thighs quaking with how exhausted he was. His stomach felt taught, and was visibly larger, stretching to fit the eggs inside.

There had to have been about 20 eggs deposited overall by the time Mazan pulled his teeth out of Devrim's flesh and shoved his muzzle into his neck. The Baron was panting heavily, his own body shaking, his scent stronger and more intoxicating than it was before. It took some time before Mazan's knots deflated, releasing some of the pressure from within Devrim. The Baron gave a few gentle rocks to test the waters, and see how Devrim was fairing. 

"Oh light, oh Mazan-" he whispered, almost whimpered, his voice deepened with how tired he was, and probably with how much he had been screaming while getting destroyed by his eight foot tall alien lover. His exaustion didn't stop his own cock from getting excited once more though. Mazan began fucking into him again, it was almost feverish with how rapid and ill timed the thrusts were, but it did the trick. Both of them were enveloped in orgasmic bliss once more, Dev nearly passing out from how damn overstimulated he was. 

"Devrim…" the Eliksni nibbled his ear as he rubbed his cheeks against Devrim's. "Kell of my heart…" and oh did Devrim feel the love in those words, as well as every stinging mark upon his body that Mazan had made with claws and teeth to claim him. 

"My light, my lovely Mazan…" he whispered back, running fingers through fur, leaving kisses on the softer skin between his dark chitin.

The two groaned as they finally separated, more so to let Devrim settle on the couch. His legs felt like jelly, and his belly wiggled like jelly. He felt the fullness in his throat, and as his fingers traced the outlines of eggs filling his intestines. His stomach resembled that of a pregnant woman, and he couldn't shake the pleasure it gave him.

"This is surreal." He mumbled. "How long until they come out?" 

The question made Mazan pause in his lovingly gentle cleanup, opting to finish wiping Devrim and himself down before tossing the rag aside. He grabbed one of the thick blankets Marc had made for them before answering. 

"Tomorrow. They don't need long to incubate before we can nest them." 

"Oh, that's not bad at all." Dev mused, as the Baron rejoined him on the pullout. Mazan tucked the blanket around them, the cloth was cool, having been nowhere near them during their lovemaking, and felt so, so very nice on Devrim's flushing skin. Not to say Mazan's warm arms around him didn't also feel nice, but Devrim felt far too hot right now. Far too full.

"Mmm. This will be my first young since Ma'ab." Mazan sighed in bliss. "I missed raising Eliksnilings… I only wished for this. Nothing more."

It touched Devrim, he mused as Mazan caressed his large belly with care, that his lover was comfortable enough and trusted him enough to raise children with him. For a Baron who swore to never mate again, who would rather die than let Duskkell lay him after killing his last clutch, after losing so many…

Devrim curled into Mazan's chest, a sleepy smile and the prick of happy tears tucked away. 

"I love you, Mazan."

"And I, you."


End file.
